1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus such as a fryer or the like for frying food.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In such a fryer disclosed in the publication No. 60-198118, there is provided a cooking timer which includes a temperature detector for detecting a temperature of cooking oil and an oscillator circuit for changing an oscillation frequency thereof in accordance with the detected oil temperature or switching-over of a proper switch given by the kind of frying materials. The cooking timer also includes a frequency divider for measuring a predetermined time in accordance with change of the oscillation frequency to define finish in cooking after measurement of the predetermined time.
With this construction, it is possible that a cooking time for the cooking materials is properly adjusted in accordance with a change of the oscillation frequency to ensure cooking suitable for the kind or quantity of the cooking materials. However, the detected oil temperature may not define directly changes of cooking condition of the frying materials. This means, therefore that for determining completion of frying the frying materials by use of the detected oil temperature, complicated processing is required in accordance with the kind or quantity of the frying materials. This significantly increases production cost of the fryer.